Okay
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Just a cute ficlet that I got an idea for. Blaine proposes, that's all I can really say for a summary.


This was it. This was the day that Blaine was going to propose.

They were ready. He knew they were. They were finally okay again and everything felt so normal but so extraordinary at the same time. It felt like coming home.

And Blaine had the ring. The same one he'd bought two years before but he hadn't gone through with it then. They weren't ready. They weren't even together at the time. He could see that now, and he could understand now that they were too young. But now Kurt was almost three years into college and Blaine was nearly halfway through completing his four-year degree. They were ready. So ready.

And Blaine had been waiting for this day for a very long time.

"Honey, I'm home!" came Kurt's cheerful voice as he stepped into their apartment. Blaine grinned, stepping out of the bedroom in his best suit and offering Kurt a shy smile. "Blaine, what's all this?" he asked when he saw the array of candles on the table, on the mantle, on the kitchen counter, and even in front of the fire place. On the table, there was also a dinner set out. Kurt's favorite. Lobster. "Blaine, how on earth—"

"Happy birthday, my love," Blaine said, stepping forward and grasping Kurt's hands in his own. "This is your special night."

"You didn't have to…" Kurt blushed, looking at Blaine.

"I did," Blaine smiled. "You deserve all this and more. Sit down with me? I made your favorite. The freshest lobster they had."

"Blaine, how did you even manage to afford any of this? We're broke," Kurt said, worry lining his features. Blaine smoothed out his forehead with the touch of his thumb, cupping Kurt's face afterwards.

"I had a little help. That's all I'm saying for now. For tonight, just enjoy."  
Kurt finally smiled and kissed Blaine's lips lovingly before taking the seat that was pulled out for him by Blaine. He was always the perfect gentleman, especially when Kurt was involved.

"So, why is this particular birthday so special?" Kurt asked him sometime halfway through the meal. Blaine just smiled.

"You," he answered. "You're the special factor to it. I just wanted to see you smile."

"You're too good to me, Anderson," he said teasingly, pointing his fork at Blaine with a smile.

"Whether I am or not, you deserve it all," Blaine shrugged, looking down slightly to hide his enormous smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said instantly.

Blaine grinned even more, looking up at Kurt. "I'll never get tired of hearing that," he said with a dreamy sigh.

"And I'll never get tired of saying it," Kurt answered, smiling just as wide. "So… what are you thinking? You look a little distracted."

"Actually…" Blaine started, suddenly acutely aware of the ring box in his pocket. "I have something to ask you."

"Okay," Kurt smiled. "Anything."

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright… See, I had this whole thing planned out for you because I wanted everything to be perfect. That's what the dinner is for. But then I realized that nothing has to be perfect. We aren't perfect. But we're finally to the point of being… okay again. And I love getting to just _be_ with you like that.

"The point is, I've waited so many years to be able to do this. And we're both over the pain of the breakup. Hold on, I'm not finished," he said, seeing Kurt's expression change. "Look, I hate to bring that up, but that's kind of the only reason I didn't do this two years ago. I almost did, though…"

"Blaine, what—"

"Relax," Blaine said soothingly as he reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand across the table. They both smiled. "Alright. I'll get to the point." Blaine eased out of his chair and moved closer to Kurt until he was standing right in front of him. He knelt down. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Okay," Kurt squeaked, squeezing Blaine free hand tighter as Blaine was finally able to untangle to ring box from his jacket pocket. Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw the ring. "It's perfect," he breathed out.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked with a crooked grin, his eyes bright with hope.

"Of course, it's a yes, dummy!" Kurt exclaimed before standing up, pulling Blaine with him, and crashing their lips together. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, and he couldn't help but grin before burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. He hugged him with every bit of strength he had. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you, too…" Blaine held Kurt closer as he caught his breath.  
"I'm guessing we're not going to Callbacks with Rachel tonight," Kurt murmured, turning his head to kiss Blaine's neck.

"No," Blaine said, smiling. "I wanna go to our room."

"Okay."

**A/N: Review :) **


End file.
